


5 times Peter almost called Tony dad and 1 time he did

by estionsia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Baking, Bullying, Field Trip, Fluff, Irondad, Minor Injuries, Platonic Cuddling, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estionsia/pseuds/estionsia
Summary: "so when are you going to finally call him dad?" Peter choked on nothingbasically, 5 times Peter almost calls Tony dad and 1 time he finally does





	1. Lab day

Peter was sitting in his last class of the day pretending to listen to his teacher ramble on about something, when in fact all he wanted to do was to be in the lab with his fath-mentor Tony Stark. If Peter was completely honest he still couldn't believe that he got to hang out with his idol.

Peter was so caught up in his thoughts that he nearly didn't hear the bell. Thankfully his best friend Ned nudged him. Peter startled, looked at him and whispered "dude what" Ned just shook his head and responded with "schools out Peter". Peter flushing slightly packed up his stuff and left the room with Ned at his side.

As they were walking down the hall Ned (as he always did when it was lab day) excitedly whispered to him about how "lucky he was that he was with the Tony Stark" and other such things. On this particular day though Ned had decided to tease the boy by asking him, while trying to hide his shit eating grin, "so when are you going to finally call him dad?" Peter choked on nothing and frantically whispered "dude what the hell Tony's not my dad! He's just my mentor y'know mentor mentee that stuff" Ned just laughed and replied "sure Peter, whatever". 

* * *

As they made it outside they saw Happy's car waiting for him, Peter quickly said goodbye to Ned and got into Happy's car. Happy wasn't a very talkative man so a gruff "hello kid" was all he got. But Peter responded, a bit too fast from still being embarrassed about his earlier conversation with Ned, "Hello Happy! How are you today? I'm doing great, I aced my Spanish quiz and.." The man closed the window in between them as the younger boy continued to ramble.

Once they arrived Peter said a quick goodbye to Happy and raced into the building. As usual he said a quick hello to the receptionist and then took the private elevator upstairs to the lab. 

He entered the lab and to his (not) surprise Mr. Stark was already waiting there for him. Mister. Stark looked up from his desk and exclaimed "kiddo you're early aren't you meant to be at school?" "Uhm Mr. Stark it's already 4:30" Mr. Stark looked up in confusion and then called out "Fri what time is it?" "Sir, Mister Parker is correct, it is 4:33" Mr. Stark laughed nervously "looks like I lost track of time then." Peter just shook his head and smiled as they began working.

A couple of hours later and the two boys working non stop had both of them exhausted. Peter had to be home by 9:00 thanks to his aunts curfew so they decided to just sit on the sofa and watch a movie. Peter sat down first, huddled in a corner, Tony sat down next to him, close but still miles away from touching. During the film though Peter felt his eyelids getting heaver and soon enough Tony felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked down and smiled at the sight of the young boy sound asleep.

Peter awoke to the films credits and noticed that Tony had left. Peter went to grab his stuff and as he returned he found Tony back in the lounge. "Well I guess you'll be heading off now won't you buckaroo" he said, Peter smiled, "yeah see you soon da-Mr. Stark!" Peter froze - what had he just said? That was a close one. Not wanting to embarrass himself anymore Peter practically sprinted to the window, waved one more time and then decided to swing home. 

* * *

If Tony decided to have Friday save the couple of minutes with Peter well then nobody would know. Needless to say Ned definitely teased his friend about it on Monday.


	2. Stabbings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He kicked the other man and turned around just in time to feel a sharp pain in his left leg."  
> What better way to worry your mentor than by getting stabbed.

"Hey Karen!" Peter greeted his AI as he swung from building to building. "What's going on today?" "Hello Peter, currently there is a mugging 3 blocks away, I'll give you the directions." Peter thanked his AI and made his way to the mugging, god was he thankful for Karen, she definitely made his job way easier.

He got to the scene and perched on a nearby fire escape. He quietly watched the scene fold out below him. Its a regular mugging, two thugs in dark coloured hoodies ganging up on a smaller more fragile boy. He has Karen zoom in so that he can hear what's going on. As he suspected, they wanted his money.

Peter jumped down, grasping the element of surprise as he landed behind the larger of the two men.  
He punched him swiftly before moving on to the next, making sure that the bystander had enough time to run. He kicked the other man and turned around just in time to feel a sharp pain in his left leg.

He looked down only to find that there was knife. A knife which, thanks to him falling, had been impaled through his leg. _shit_ was all he thought before he noticed the stinging pain and his vision blurring. In his panic he ripped out the knife, not noticing all the blood it was causing.

* * *

In the background he could hear the two men run away and if he wasn't in so much pain he would've been worried.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he can hear Karen frantically (as frantically as an AI can) tell him about how she's alerted Tony and that he would be here in a minute. Again another thing he would've been worried about if it hadn't been for the pain.

Peter crawled to the wall and slowly lifted off the bottom part of his mask. He breathed out a sigh of relief as the cold air hit is face.

He can faintly hear the whirring of the iron man suit and soon enough Tony is crouching in front of him. "Oh hey Mr. Da- Stark when did you arrive?" Peter slurred, still trying to clear his vision. "Not long ago, i'm going to take you to the tower now and have you patched up and- _shit_ Peter wake up buddy." Tony frantically exclaims. 

Tony was flying through the air at high speed alerting his med team and getting updates from Friday every 30 seconds.

He got to the med bay and let Helen take over. Exhausted he sat down in a chair outside of it.

Tony realised he must of dozed off because soon he felt a faint hand on his cheek and Helen hovering over him. "He's stable and should be waking up soon" was all he heard before he started rushing into the room.  
He looked at hi- the kid lying in the bed and noticed just how peaceful he looked. God this kid was going to give him a heart attack some day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the positive feedback on the last chapter. I wasn't planning on posting the second chapter today so that probably means the next one won't come out for a couple of days. There is no proper upload schedule for this.


	3. December 16th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 16th was coming up again. This time he had someone else to help him through it though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be angst but it's actually just really fluffy so here

Tony knew the day was coming up. He always felt the new wave of sadness as it got closer to the fatal day. He knew he couldn't avoid it but he still tried. Every year.

December 16th happened to be on a Sunday that year. Peter would always stay the weekends at the Tower with him since they'd gotten him back.

Tony knew that he couldn't lock himself in his lab thanks to his luck though.

Peter arrived as usual on Friday after school. He thanked Happy, greeted some of the working people and pretty much ran to where Tony was. He threw off his backpack and started walking towards the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Hey Fri! Where's Tony?" usually Tony was already waiting for him when he arrived.

"Welcome back Peter, boss is in his lab".  
Peter poured himself a glass of water and started heading down to the lab.

"Hey Mister Stark!" Peter called out as he walked in. He would never tell the man but he only called him Mister Stark to tease him.

Tony looked up to see the kid. "Hey there kiddo want to join me?" he called out.

Peter walked over to him and sat down. As they worked there wasn't much talking between them except for the occasional "could you pass me the screwdriver please?" or "does this look okay so far".  
They enjoyed the familiar feeling and so the day went by with Peter somehow falling asleep on his desk and Tony carrying him to his room and muttering a quiet goodnight to him.

* * *

Saturday was a blur for Tony. He vaguely remembered them working, watching a film and ordering take-out.

He knew it wasn't fair on Peter to be so distant but he had been awake for over 48 hours and was too tired to care.

* * *

Then the 16th arrived. 

Peter woke up early. He knew what day it was as he had asked Friday about it. 

Friday had notified him that Tony was asleep so he tip-toed towards the kitchen being careful not to be too loud.

Tony had once mentioned to him that he used to eat these special kind of cookies.

Peter had asked Friday for the recipe in advance so that he could prepare the ingredients. 

* * *

Tony woke up to the smell of freshly baked cookies.

He realised he must of been imagining it though as he got out of bed and made his way into the kitchen.

Except he wasn't. He walked into the room to find Peter decorating some biscuits. He was too concentrated to notice that Tony had entered the room.

"Pete?" he asked voice heavy with sleep. 

Peter jumped and dropped the cookie he was holding.

" _shit"_ he swore picking the pieces up and hastily placing them back on the tray.

"Hey there Mister Stark what are you doing up all ready?" 

"Pete it's 11 am" he responded.

There was an awkward silence before Peter hesitantly spoke.

"So as you can probably see I've mad cookies because I remembered you once told me you used to eat them and I mean today's the 16th and I thought you might want some which you probably don't this was a stupid idea i'm so sorry Mister Stark I'll just head out now" 

Before he could start walking though Tony put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey kiddo, Pete look at me please." Peter did.

"Thank you" he said and he smiled a small but genuine smile. 

As the day went on they ate the cookies Peter had made and decided to watch B99 together. Tony was glad he had Peter in his life and that's what he thought about as he fell asleep on the couch. He must of already been dreaming though as he heard a quiet good night Dad. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi if u see that thing about school in America its old and idk what's wrong with it!! thanks for the help though


	4. Bullying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Earlier his teacher had announced that their annual field trip was at Stark Industries. Peter was dreading it." Peters class plan on taking a field trip to Stark Industries. But what happens before that? (tw: bullying)

Peter sat on a rooftop somewhere in New York. He was looking out at the busy view. Earlier his teacher had announced that their annual field trip was at Stark Industries. Peter was dreading it. He knew Flash would bully him and he knew, if he told Tony, that he would tease him about it. Peter was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the sound of repulsors behind him.

"Kid?" he heard a voice and a hand on his shoulder. He whirred around ready to attack whoever was behind him but as he turned he only saw Tonys concerned face. "Friday told me you've been up here for an hour now, what's up?" Peter thought for a second, he hadn't realised he'd been up that long. "Just thinking" he responded warily, hoping he sounded normal.

Tony looked at him, obviously not convinced. "If you say so kid. What've you been thinking about then for that long?" Peter was about to respond but the shrill sound of an alarm disrupted his thoughts. It was Karens. Tony looked over at him confused before Peter sprinted off of the rooftop shouting a quick "curfew!" at the man. He smiled back softly.  

* * *

Peter woke up early that day. It was a couple of days before the field trip and he had yet to sign his permission slip. He groaned knowing he'd have to get up soon and face Flash. When he finally did though he saw his aunt May had already gone out for work. He briefly remembered her saying something about having to cover a co workers shift.

He grabbed his stuff and went out the door.  He ate his apple and made his way to school. At school he saw Ned, his best friend, waiting for him at his locker. He'd been excited about the field trip since they'd found out where they were heading to.

School went by in a blur. He briefly remembered his teacher reminding him about the permission slip and Flash throwing paper airplanes at his head.

As soon as the bell rang he packed up his stuff. He'd wanted to get out of there as soon as he'd stepped inside. He walked fast but Flash still managed to walk faster. 

"Sup Penis you excited about being exposed as a liar at the field trip?" Flash taunted, but Peter ignored him. He walked faster trying to make his way towards the door, knowing he'd be rid of him if he managed to turn a corner.

A body appeared in front of him, blocking his way. "You do realise I'm talking to you Penis. What are you deaf as well as a liar now" He laughed at him.  
Peter pushed his way past still wishing that Ned didn't have that dentist appointment because he knew Flash wouldn't have as much courage if there were two of them.

He started to walk out of the door just as he felt strong hands push him forward towards the floor at high speed. He was thankful for his spider reflexes as they kicked in right before he hit the ground face on.

* * *

"Not so big now are you Penis" he heard from above. But Peter was focused on the pair of feet walking towards him. He looked up and saw that it was in fact Tony and he looked pissed off.

"What did you just call him?" the older man sneered angrily looking at Flash who had yet to notice him.

"I called him Penis" he responded casually not bothering to look up, a mistake on his part.

"Flash" Peter called out, worried, not because of what flash might do to him but because of what Tony would do to Flash.  
Flash, having enough of the commotion, finally turned around to see Tonys fuming face staring right at him. He paled recognising the man and seeing how angry he was he quickly released Peter.

"What did you call him" Tony repeated through gritted teeth making sure to emphasise on every word.

"I called him Peter sir" Flash managed to get out before turning to run the other way.

A hand grabbed his collar just as he was about to turn. "If I hear you call him that again I will make sure your life is a living hell" he whispered at him threateningly. Flash nodded before running the other way.

After looking back at him in disgust until he vanished from sight Tony turned to Peter looking at him worriedly. "Shit kiddo you okay there?" he asked his voice full of concern. Peter who was just staring seemed to snap out of his brief moment of shock. His cheeks immediately reddened and he frantically started spluttering out excuses. 

"D-Mr Stark I'm so sorry I didn't realise you were here why are you here actually shouldn't you be at work and-" he was cut off by Tonys shushing. "I came because we'd organised to have a lab day today, remember?" Peter looked at him confused before remembering the conversation they'd had last week. "Oh my god Mr. Stark I'm so sorry I forgot about that shoot we must be late by now right?" He asked.

Tony laughed. "It's okay kiddo I'm more worried about the fact that you were just pushed down the stairs by that guy there. Care to explain?" He asked his eyes narrowing as he got to the end. "It's really nothing just a bit of teasing" Peter mumbled looking at the ground. 

Tony sighed. "Listen kid I know I'm not good with this sort of thing but I'm here for you okay?" Peter blushed at that and stammered out a quick okay and thank you. Tony chuckled and helped him get up. Soon enough they were making their way towards the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter guys! If you see the end note saying something about not knowing when school ends it's an old note but thank you to the people that replied to it.  
> Ps: sorry about not uploading a new chapter for nearly 2 months.


	5. Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Peter groaned. He was sitting on the bus on the way to Stark Industries. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but today? It definitely was. He was going on with his class."

Peter groaned. He was sitting on the bus on the way to Stark Industries. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but today? It definitely was. He was going on a trip with his class.

Ned was looking at him pitifully. He could tell, even if he couldn't see his face from where he had his buried in the other boys shoulder.

"It'll be okay" Ned whispers to him in a hushed tone that he knew only Peter could hear. 

Said boy mumbled something unintelligable in return.

It was going to be a long day. 

* * *

 

As the bus pulled into the entrance the students started gasping. It was huge.

Peter rolled his eyes as he watched Ned stare in awe at the building in front of him. Even Michelle looked impressed. 

"Okay class keep going and don't touch anything" Mr Harrington announced as he ushered them into the building. 

Immediately Peter recognized some of the interns. 

"Peter!" Someone called. 

He looked around and saw his favorite receptionist, Sarah, waving at him.

He walked towards her, a soft smile on his face. "Peter! You know you don't have to wait for tour groups, you literally use the private elevator" She laughed at him.

"I- I'm apart of that tour group" He said sheepishly. Sarah's smile dropped and she looked at him for any sign that he could be joking before bursting out into laughter. "Only you Peter, only you"

He turned around only (to his horror) to see his whole class staring at him. "I did say I was an intern" He said nervously. 

Mr Harrington opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a boy with fluffy brown hair. 

"Hey there! Welcome to Stark Industries I assume you're Midtown? If so then I'm your tour guide Harley Keener and i'll be the one showing you around today!"

There were quiet mumbles among the students. He looked so young, could he really be their tour guide?

One of the students was about to ask when a loud exclamation could be heard.

"Harley?!" Peter shrieked. "Sup dude" He answered with a shit eating grin, "Fancy seeing you here"

"Anyways", he continued "Before we start does anyone have any questions?"

One of the girls, Cindy, put her hand up. 

"Your badge is gold, what does that mean?"

Peter froze. He forgot about the badges.

He contemplated how he could explain why he had a gold alpha badge, the highest level badge, when suddenly he was being nudged forwards. He noticed the line had been moving and he was next up at the scanner. He took a deap breath and walked forward. Just as he was about to scan his badge he heard a loud voice. "Welcome back Peter, shouldn't you be at school?" It was Friday.

"Hey Fri, I'm here on a school trip no worries!" He said nervously "and please don't tell Mr. Stark" he muttered at the end.

Peter could feel people staring at him. Friday had just been a robotic voice for the rest of them but for him she turned almost human. 

He shifted nervously. "I told you I worked here" 

"Well then! let's continue." He heard Harley say before tuning the noise out.

* * *

 

The trip passed in a blur. It was almost over. They only had one lab left to visit. Apparently Midtown was a special guest and so they were allowed to visit Tony Stark's personal lab. 

Peter was definitely estatic and not at all annoyed.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He whipped around ready to attack whoever it was only to find a grinning Tony Stark. 

"Da-Mr. Stark?" He almost screamed.

Tony chuckled ruffling the kids hair. "The one and only"

People gasped. There were whispers. _Was that Tony Stark? And did Peter almost just call him Dad?_

Peter groaned, the day had to get worse didn't it. 

At least Tony wasn't being that embarrassing, he was only showing them around the lab.

He let out a sigh of relief once the day was finally over. Tony had asked Mr Harrington if he could just stay at the tower so he said goodbye to Ned and Mj before heading upstairs. 

* * *

 

"Thanks for not embarrassing me too much" he said later, voice muffled by Tonys shirt.

The two of them were watching a film with Peter snuggled up to Tony's side.

"No problem kiddo" A voice replied to him while he was falling asleep.

He smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating for so long! I know this isn't my best work (at all and tbh I'm not that proud of it) but regardless of that I hope you enjoy it!  
> I will probably update this chapter and edit stuff in the future so uhhh yeah theres that!


End file.
